Super Junior van Java ?
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Suju..? Van Java? Ckckckc... RnR, don't like don't read.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER JUNIOR van Java**

**"Cerita humor yang ngga jelaz.. no summary, no disclaimer, no rating, no genre, nothing anything else.." hhaha**

**Cuma satu kata aja.. Jngan pada marah sama author..**

**Crta ini hanya fiksi!**

**

* * *

**

yaaahh... sayaa pulang dari tmpat pertapaan di sunagakure.. _ga nanya_

silahkan mmbaca fict baru yg lagi" gaje ini..

* * *

Leeteuk duduk sambil melongo dihadapan Lee So Man. Matanya sesekali melirik atau lebih tepatnya membaca ke sebuah surat perintah (dengan nama lain surat kontrak) yang tadi baru aja dikasih sang tetua SM Entertainment padanya. Otaknya nggak berhenti untuk berpikir. Ia menatap Lee So Man dengan seribu tanda tanya besar melayang- layang dipikirannya.

" Opera Van Java?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut sang leader yang sejak tadi nggak mengerti apa- apa.

So Man mengangguk. " Yes." Jawabnya sok Inggris.

" Apaan ya?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

So Man langsung tertawa dan berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. " Riset membuktikan, secara tiba- tiba jumlah para Evelasting Friend di Indonesia meningkat. Demam Kpop sedang melanda negara itu. Bahkan sekarang jadi bermunculan boyband di negara itu. Dan untuk selametan akan hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah drama satu episode terbaru. Super Junior van Java."

Leeteuk semakin melongo. " Emang anda tau dari mana?" Tanyanya berusaha bersabar menghadapi sikap sang tetua itu.

So Man kembali duduk tapi masih dengan tampang sangat bahagia. " Tentunya dari riset di Google." Jawabnya sok ngerti.

'_ cih. kayak ngerti cara searching di internet aja lu.._' Batin Leeteuk bete. Matanya kembali ke surat nelangsa itu. " Lalu, apa maksud dari opera van java? Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti."

" Opera van Java adalah salah satu acara lawakan yang juga sekarang lagi populer banget di Indonesia. Dan kurasa kalau Super Junior yang memainkannya, acara itu akan melejit dan kita untung besar."

Leeteuk mulai habis kesabarannya. " Jadi kita harus main drama lawakan lagi?" Leeteuk bener- bener nggak habis pikir. Memang sih para member Suju itu udah terkenal sama nggak warasnya mereka, udah banyak banget acara lawakan mereka. Dan sekarang... Lagi?

So Man mengangguk. " Konsepnya kayak Opera van Java gitu.."

" Tapi kami nggak tahu itu acara kayak apa. Gimana caranya?" Leeteuk masih ngak terima rupanya. ' _pokoknya harus cari alesan buat ngeles!_'

So Man kali ini menatap Leeteuk kasihan. " Oh, Leeteuk-sshi.. Memangnya kau nggak tahu sebuah situs yang juga cukup terkenal di internet, ya? Youtube.. Youtube.. Itu loh, tempat nonton sama download video. Jadi artis jangan lemot, dong.. Kalian kan bisa nonton acarnya di Youtube."

Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum menhadap sikap si bos yang lagi kena syndrome internetan itu. " Tapi bahasanya pasti bahasa Indonesia kan?"

" Kau kan bisa bahasa Melayu. Sama, kok.. Lagipula cari aja yang ada translate Inggrisnya. Lalu kalian artikan sendiri."

' _nih oran ngomong enak banget, sih? udah tau rata- rata dongsaeng gue babo sama bahasa Inggris!_' Leeteuk masih mencari cara buat ngeles. " Kalau tak ada dan kami nggak ngerti bagaimana?"

" Coba aja baca gerakan tubuh mereka."

" Kalau masih nggak ngerti juga?"

" Hayati peran mereka."

" Kalau masih nggak ngerti juga?"

" Mati aja lo sono. Apa- apa serba kagak ngerti!" Seru So Man yang gantian mulai bete. " Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu. Kuberikan waktu satu minggu untuk persiapan. Lusa, akan kuberikan script naskahnya. Bisa nggak bisa, mau nggak mau, kalian harus menerimanya." Akhirnya titah mematikan itu diucapkan sang tetua dengan sangat jelas.

Leeteuk langsung kalah!

Dilipatnya surat itu lalu dimasukkan ke saku. Dia nggak terlalu berniat mengindahkan tugas mereka kali ini. Dan dengan sekali anggukan, sang leader akhirnya memilih kabur dari ruangan neraka itu dengan tatapan super duper bete.

Dalam hatinya cuma ada satu kalimat.

' _awas kau..._'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Surat kontrak kutukan.

Satu kalimat itu yang kini terlintas dipikiran Leeteuk saat dia melihat surat kontrak unik itu. Surat kontrak tapi dilipet- lipet terus dibawa pulang ke dorm? Bener- bener, deh.. Maunya si tetua itu apa, sih? Leeteuk bener- bener nggak habis pikir.

Lalu, apa tadi katanya? Oper van apa? Opera van Java? Apa pula itu.. Dia aja nggak terlalu ngerti sama makna dari kalimat unik itu. Acara lawakan? Kok kedengarannya seperti sinetron- sinetron kacangan, ya? Bener- bener deh Lee So Man..

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam dorm..

" Hyung kembali!" Donghae orang pertama yang melihat si leader masuk dengan tampang super kusut kayak orang abis ditagih utang. " Hyung kenapa? Kok bete gitu? Emangnya pak produser itu ngomong apa, sih?" Tanyanya cepat saat Leeteuk sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Beberapa member lain yang bodo amat dengan kehadiran sang leader. Kyuhyun sibuk sama PSP-nya, Yesung seperti biasa, sama Ddangkoma, Sungmin lagi ngitungin koleksi benda pink-nya, Wookie lagi ngeliatin Yesung dengan tampang bete karena ngga ada yang ngajak dia ngonbrol, Hankyung dan Heechul lagi nggak jelas dipojokan sambil ngutak- ngatik ponselnya, Eunyuk dan Shindong asyik main laptop, sisanya berarti yang ngga ada di dorm saat itu, Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum.

Baru giliran Donghae nanya, semuanya langsung menatap Leeteuk.

" Hyung dtagih utang sama dia?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

" Apa karena fans hyung menurun?" Kali ini Yesung.

" Pasti karena hyung itu cengeng, ya..?" Sungmin ngga mau ketinggalan main tebak- tebakan rupanya.

" Pasti karena hyung belakangan ini nggak punya temen yang bisa ngajak ngobrol, ya?" Pertanyaan terakhir datang dari si innocent Wookie. Pertanyaan yang langsung membuat namja itu digetok pake ddangkoma sama Yesung. ( kasian ama ddangkoma-nya saya)

Yesung menatap namja itu bete. " Nggak nyambung, oi.."

Leeteuk menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan surat kontrak yang tadi dilipat- lipat sesukanya. Ia meluruskan selembar kertas naas itu dan menunjukannya ke para dongsaengnya. " Coba aja kalian liat dan baca sendiri. Kalian akan tahu jawabannya." Gumamnya sok.

Sungmin langsung narik surat itu dari tangan Leeteuk. " Apaan nih? Masa surat kontrak udah kayak buat bungkusan cabe? Kok lecek gini, hyung? Yang bener aja!" Cecarnya sambil membaca isi surat itu dengan seksama.

" Apa isinya?" Tanya Donghae penasaran sambil mengintip dari balik punggung Sungmin. " Hah, kontrak drama lagi? Eh, cuma satu episode aja. Wah, bagus nih.. Nggak bikin repot." Gumamnya. Dia nggak tahu dengan ancaman yang kini menunggunya.

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk bingung. " Apa itu Opera Van Java? Kok ditulis Super Junior van Java, from Opera van Java."

Leeteuk langsung tersenyum. Akhirnya ada juga yang bertanya. " Kita akan memainkan drama lawakan seperti kisah Opera van Java itu." Jawabnya bangga. Kenapa bangga? Karena dia yakin kali ini giliran para dongsaengnya yang keder.

Sesuai dugaan. Kyuhyun yang tadinya bodo amat langsung merespon. " Hah, lawakan? Maksudnya kita harus tampil nggak waras lagi di depan kamera?" Ia langsung nggak perduli sama game yang tadi dimainkannya.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Lagi- lagi dengan senyuman bangga.

" Aku nggak mau! Lagian aku nggak tahu Opera van Java itu kayak apa." Lanjut Kyuhyun cepat.

Leeteuk menatap kearah Donghae, Sungmin, Yesung, Wookie yang masih membaca surat itu. " Kalian sendiri gimana?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu. " Kenapa harus reality model begini sih, hyung? Melawak lagi..? Lama- lama kita ganti job jadi pelawak aja dah kalau begini caranya." Gumamnya. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah memikirkan lawakan garing kayak biasa. Ckckck..

Leeteuk menoleh kearah member lain yang masih nggak perduli. " Oi.. Kalian semua setuju nih? Cepet tanda tangan. Besok harus diserahin lagi. Lusa script-nya akan diantar. Kita diberi waktu satu minggu buat memperlajari acara itu." Jelasnya.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk nggak perduli.

" Setuju- setuju aja, hyung.." Gumam Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Leeteuk.

Shindong cuma mengacungkan jempol.

Leeteuk menatap Heechul dan Hankyung. " Kalian berdua setuju?"

Hankyung menatap hyung-nya nggak ngerti apa- apa. " Kalau semua mau berarti nggak ada alasan buat menolak, kan? Aku sih ikut kalian aja." Jawabnya. " Kau gimana Heenim?"

Heechul mengangguk. " Suka- suka kalian aja." Jawabnya super singkat dengan nada nggak tertarik sama sekali.

Leeteuk langsung kembali duduk. Ternyata para dongsaengnya nggak terlalu keder- keder amat sama masalah konyol ini. Padahal dia berharap semuanya nggak setuju dan langsung demo ke Lee So Man tentang acara ini. Yang menolak cuma si Kyuhyun doang. Seandainya saat ini ada Siwon atau Kibum, mungkin mereka bisa diandalkan. Secara mereka berdua member yang masih bisa dibilang waras di dorm ini.

" Lalu, setuju nih?" Tanya Wookie sambil menatap Leeteuk.

" Aku nggak mau!" Sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. " Keputusannya nanti malam aja, deh.. Tunggu Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum pulang ke dorm." Jawabnya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan para dongsaennya yang beberapa masih kebingungan.

Donghae kembali membaca surat itu. " Hmm... Aku jadi penasaran acaranya seperti apa." Gumamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malam harinya para member ngumpul di ruang rapat, alias studio. Siwon, Kibum dan Kangin membaca surat itu bergantian.

Siwon hanya bergumam kecil sambil terus membaca isi surat itu. Setelah selesai ia langsung menatap Leeteuk yang tadi udah masang tampang plis-kasih-komen-cepetan. " Hyung.." Mulainya.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia jadi rada tegang. Soalnya komentar Siwon-lah yang paling mungkin bisa mendukungnya saat ini. " Nae? Bagaimana menurutmu Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menggeleng. " Kalau menurutku nggak ada salahnya dicoba. Lagi pula apa kita bisa menolak? Kayaknya nggak deh. Kalau produser sudah memutuskan, nggak ada jalan lain."

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia melirik kearah Kangin yang sudah mesem- mesem gaje. " Kalau kau?"

" Sipp.." Balas namja itu sambil ngacungin jempol. '_ lawak- lawak.. gue punya ide baru._' Pikirnya dengan percaya diri. Dia nggak tahu kalau sang leader lagi mumet banget sama hal itu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lagi dan menatap Kibum.

Yang ditatap langsung mengerti dan hanya angkat bahu. " Suka- suka kalian aja lah.." Balasnya.

" Yeahhh!" Seruan heboh dari EunHae couple membuat Leeteuk tersentak. Kedua namja paling nggak normal itu langsung loncat- loncatan gaje banget. Leeteuk melotot.

" Diem lu pada!" Hardiknya kesal.

Yang diteriakin malah nggak perduli. Dua- duanya hanya berteriak Opera van Java.. Opera van Java.. Hingga suara mereka serak nggak karuan. Kyuhyun yang paling bete langsung nimpuk dua hyungnya pake sepatu. Sayangnya nggak kena! (poor kyuhyun..)

" Kau nggak setuju, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bete. " Emang hyung setuju kalau kita disuruh melawak terus? Aku lebih baik jadi gamers daripada pelawak." Belanya dengan tampang iblis yang udah sempurna seratu lima puluh persen.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. " Yah, sabar aja deh.. Keputusan udah mutlak kamu nggak bisa komplain. Kalau mau komplain ke om So Man aja gih.." Sungmin memberi ide. Dan langsung ditolak dengan sangat halus dari sang evil magnae.

" Sorry sorry sorry aja.." Gumam Kyuhyun.

" Lalu, kita harus gimana? Kita harus melihat sebenarnya acara seperti apa itu untuk mengetahuinya, kan?" Gumam Hankyung. Tumben nih Cina otaknya lagi bener.

" Liat dimana? Kita harus datangin acara itu hah? Ogah." Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Mulut pedasnya lagi dalam posisi on.

Yan lainnya diam menatap sang leader yang udah bertampang nggak karuan.

Leeteuk angkat bicara. " Kata produser kita disuruh liat di youtube.." Gumamnya.

Setelah ucapan itu, namja- namja super keren yang otaknya rada- rada itu langsung saling berpandangan. Dan semuanya -kecuali Leeteuk pastinya- langsung lari keluar dari studio menuju ruang tengah.

Eunhyuk, yang pertama sampai langsung nyalain komputer dengan wajah bahagia plus penasaran. Setelah komputer nyala, ia langsung ngebuka mozilla dan searh youtube. Tangannya dengan gemetar (lho?) mengetik kata Opera van Java di search bar.

Leeteuk deg- degan. ' _jangan sampe hal konyol.. jangan sampe hal konyol.._'

Sip! Loading-nya untung nggak lelet.

Beberapa video terbuka. Eunhyuk langsung meng-klik video paling atas. Dan lagi- lagi mereka diam menunggu video terbuka.

Saat video-nya mulai. Semua mata yang dimiliki para member itu melongo kaget.

Karena baru mulai video-nya mereka langsung ngeliat wajah Om Sule and the gank.

.

To Be Continued...

.

* * *

.

ah, readers... mkasih atas srannya, yaa... aq ngg jadi kabur.. hhehe

nah.. maaf buat yg request tpi aq blum buatin, coz blum dpet ide bwat Sibum, Hanchul, Kyumin and Yewook..

hhehe

siiippp... review!

klo ngga... yah ngg pa".. :p


	2. Chapter 2

Super Junior van Java

Chapter 2

* * *

Eunhyuk langsung sedikit mundur dari kursi saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya. Kenapa? Karena dia merasa tak bisa bilang apa- apa saat itu. Pikirannya langsung kacau saat melihat tontonan di hadapannya. (padahal masih bagian pembukaan.)

Seorang dalang -saat itu member suju nggak tahu apa itu dalang- berwajah nyentrik dengan blankon -suju juga nggak tau blankon- dikepala sedang menggetok sebuah tongkat kecil ke dalam sebuah kotak dengan di apit dua orang sinden -suju juga nggak tau, yaa-.

" _Alkisah diceritakeun.. Seorang gadis cantik jelita hidup bersama dengan seorang saudara dan ibu tirinya._" Si dalang yang kita biasa panggil om Parto itu mulai berkoar. (semua readers pasti tau OVJ kayak gimana, jadi author ngga usah ngejelasin panjang lebar, yaa..)

" Ah, hyung.. Itu apa? Dia ngomong apa sih?" Gumam Donghae bingung. Yah secara member suju nggak ada yang bisa bahasa Indonesia.

Leeteuk menggeleng frustasi bercampur was was melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. " Kata produser ada translatenya.. Mana?" Gumamnya sendiri.

" Huwaa!" Tiba- tiba Sungmin menjerit.

Yang lain tersentak menatap Sungmin. Mata sang pumkin boy itu terfokus pada layar komputer. Akhirnya yang lain kembali menatap komputer. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat seorang namja, ah bukan, yeojya.. Eh tapi wajahnya, wajah namja! Oke, seorang namja! Keluar dari rumah kayu dengan mengenakan pakaian serba pink. (pantes aja Sungmin histeris, coz namja itu berwajah….)

" _Azislella!_" Seru pemeran lain yang ikut keluar dari rumah itu memanggil si namja berbaju pink.

Mata para member Suju semakin terbelalak saat melihat yang tadi keluar seorang namja juga, tapi lagi- lagi berkostum konyol ala yeojya. Seenggaknya bajunya lebih elit daripada Azis. Kali ini namja-nya lumayan cakep. (Readers bisa nebak nggak dia siapa?)

" _E_-_Eh, Ka-Kak Andreilaya.._" Balas si Azislella. Begitu si Azisleila berbicara, sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun udah tertawa geli mendengar suara namja unik itu.

Member yang lain masih fokus menatap para pemain yang sepertinya lebih abnormal dari member Suju.

" Gyaaahh.. Aku nggak ngerti mereka ngomong apa!" Seru Heechul emosi sambil memukul Hankyung malang yang berada dibelakangnya. " Mereka itu apa sih? Aku nggak tahan melihat ini semua. Matiin! Matiin!" Heechul langsung kalap.

" Aku nggak mau lihat namja itu pakai pink! Bener- bener nggak cocok!" Sungmin ikut histeris nggak jelas.

" Ungsikan Sungmin dan Heechul hyung sebelum merusak komputer kita!" Komando Kangin cepat sambil menunjuk ke Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

" Okey, kapten!" Hankyung menurut, dengan cepat dia menarik Heechul menjauhi komputer. Tapi Kyuhyun nggak perduli. Ia masih ngakak sama Eunhyuk melihat acara itu. Akhirnya Wookie yang langsung menyelamatkan Sungmin dari histeria nggak jelasnya.

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sambil senyam- senyum nggak mengerti kenapa dua namja itu ngakak. Ia kembali melirik kelayar komputer. Ah, kebetulan lagi bagian dalang ngomong. Mata Donghae tertuju pada topi -blankon- yang digunakan si dalang.

" Eh, hyung.. Dia pakai apa sih? Topinya belum pernah kulihat. Unik. Aku mau pakai itu dong.." Gumam Donghae sambil melirik kearah Leeteuk yang masih berwajah shock. " Hyung.. Kira- kira beli dimana ya topi itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Si leader masih cengo. ' _masa kami harus bermain seperti itu?_' Batinnya pilu. Ckckck..

" Hyung!" Donghae menepuk bahu Leeteuk. Si leader kembali ke pikirannya dan menatap Donghae. " Hyung kenapa bengong begitu, sih?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. " Sudah lihat lagi saja." Gumamnya.

Donghae menurut. Sungmin masih duduk dikursi dan menutup wajahnya. (aiish.. lebay..). Wajah sang Azislella masih terbayang. Ia nggak tega melihat warna pink digunakan olehnya. Heechul nyuruh Wookie mijitin dia, alesannya sih saking bingungnya jadi pegel. Dan Wookie yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu hanya menurut. Si Hankyung sudah kembali kedepan komputer.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pendengaran para member terfokus ke nyanyian yang dibawakan dua Sinden cantik disamping dalang.

" Lagu jenis apa itu? Pertama kali kudengar.." Gumam Shindong sambil menajamkan pendengarannya. " Dua yeojya itu bernyanyi dengan baik. Wow.." Lanjutnya terpukau.

Yesung juga hanya diam. " Woow.. Aku mau coba bernyanyi seperti itu." Gumamnya. Detik kemudian dia mulai mencoba menyanyikan Sorry Sorry Answer dengan berusaha meniru cara sinden itu bernyanyi.

" Menurut hyungdeul masih kerenan rap atau mereka? Mereka itu nyanyi dengan jenis apa, sih?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Dia juga ingin mencoba jenis musik yang baru pertama kali dikenalnya itu.

Leeteuk masih diam nggak perduli dengan ucapan para dongsaengnya.

Adegan lainnya kembali. Si dalang mulai nyerocos nggak karuan lagi. Lalu para pemain OVJ keluar. Kali ini yang keluar seorang namja rambut panjang agak keriting dan digerai nggak karuan dengan memakai kostum pangeran yang.. Hmm.. Bisa dibilang kostumnya keren. Tapi saat melihat wajah sang pangeran itu…..

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk semakin tergelak melihat wajah Om Sule.

" Gyaaaahhhaha! Wajahnya sangat sangat sangat sangat.." Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya. Ia bahkan nggak bisa mengucapkan kalimat apapun selain 'sangat'.

" Ah, kalian berdua berisik! Tertawa seperti itu seperti kalian mengerti mereka ngomong apa." Gumam Kangin bete. Ia sedang mempelajari jurus lawak para pemain OVJ. Makanya dia kesal kalau ada yang berisik.

Siwon bergerak mundur dan menatap Leeteuk. " Hyung, jadi kita harus bermain drama semacam itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit gemetar. " Apa nggak terlalu mengerikan? Lebih sadis daripada M-Net Mini Drama, lho.."

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya benar- benar terfokus kelayar monitor.

Lalu seorang yeojya -yeojya murni- bertubuh gemuk keluar dan mendekati sang pangeran. Yeojya itu berbicara dengan logat yang lagi- lagi membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tertawa. Kali ini Donghae ikutan ngakak.

Bruk! Leeteuk jatuh terduduk.

" Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Wookie yang langsung menghampiri hyungnya. Ia capek juga disuruh mijitin Heechul yang sok kebingungan sampe bilang kepalanya pusing.

Leeteuk menggeleng. " Aku.. Nggak bisa menonton acara itu lagi.." Gumam si leader shock. (jangan salahin author..)

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Leeteuk masih dengan tertawa. " Ah, hyung.. Aku ubah pendapat. Aku setuju kalau kita bermain drama itu. Aku setuju." Gumamnya cepat.

Leeteuk melotot. " Kau setuju? Lalu yang nggak setuju sekarang tinggal aku, dong!" Serunya nggak terima.

Yang lainnya menatap dia. Lalu mengangguk.

" Aku mau memakai topi unik itu! Aku mau pakai topi unik itu!" Seru Donghae sambil duduk disamping Leeteuk dan menatap hyungnya dengan jurus maut andalannya. Fishy's eyes.

Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya pasrah. " Itu konyol.."Bisiknya.

Yang lainnya langsung duduk mengitari Leeteuk.

" Keputusan mutlak, hyung.. Kita semua setuju." Gumam Yesung dengan wajah berbinar- binar. " Pokoknya aku setuju banget kalau kita main drama model begitu! Sip, lah.."

" Aku juga mau coba!" Seru Eunhyuk senang.

Hankyung yang sejak tadi diam nggak mengerti (bahasa Korea aja susah ngerti, apalagi Indonesia) menepuk bahu Leeteuk. " Sabar, hyung.. Kali ini kau kalah." Gumamnya. " Semuanya setuju, lho.."

Leeteuk menunduk pasrah.

" Gimana kesimpulannya?" Tanya Kibum pelan.

Leeteuk nggak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya dan langsung mengacungkan jempolnya pasrah. " Aku menyerah.." Bisiknya.

" Oyeeeeee!" Seru semua member semangat.

" Yay… Super Junior van Java starting!" Tambah Eunhyuk sok ngerti bahasa Inggris.

Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah. ' _yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.. nambahin catetan kekonyolan dalam hidupku, deh.._'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sejak pagi Leeteuk sudah bulak- balik di dalam kamarnya. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel. Menurut rencananya, hari ini manajer mereka akan mengantarkan script naskah Super Junior van Java. Leeteuk nggak bisa menebak drama seperti apa yang menunggu mereka.

Setelah malam itu, ia dan member lainnya nggak tidur semaleman buat nonton OVJ di youtube. Awalnya yang menikmati acara itu hanya Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Yesung, Donghae. Tapi lama- lama, bahkan saat cerita ketujuh yang mereka tonton, semua member -lagi lagi kecuali Leeteuk- mulai suka sama OVJ. Bahkan Siwon dan Kibum yang waras ikut- ikutan ketawa ngakak.

Sungmin sudah bisa menerima Azis mengenakan baju pink. Lagipula ia hanya memaka baju serba pink di cerita awal. Heechul yang awalnya muak gara- gara nggak ngerti malah jadi suka banget. Malah dia langsung buka facebook dan nge-like page Opera van Java.

Super Junior semakin konyol. Padahal mereka aja nggak tahu apa yang diomongin sama para pelawak OVJ. Kacau dah pokoknya..

Oke, balik lagi ke Leeteuk..

Trrt. Ponsel Leeteuk bergetar.

Ia langsung membuka pesan yang masuk. _" Aku sudah sampai."_ Pesan dari manajer.

Tanpa banyak buang tenaga, Leeteuk kabur keruang depan. Dan manajer itu sudah masuk ke dalam dorm dengan membawa tas yang cukup besar. Seluruh member sudah menunggu namja yang satu ini dari pagi- pagi.

" Mana hyung?" Seru Eunhyuk nggak sabaran.

Manajer langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan naskah tipis yang berjumlah tiga belas lembar. Dia memberikannya pada semua member. Leeteuk orang terakhir yang menerimanya.

" Kalian benar- benar harus mempelajari cara peran para pelawak itu." Gumam manajer santai kepada anak- anak Suju yang langsung serius baca script itu.

( Readers penasaran sama isi script-nya? Silahkan lihat dibawah ini..)

A = Dalang ( Si pengatur drama yang membawa ketokan)

B & C = Sinden ( Dua yeojya yang bernyanyi)

D = Pengemis jalanan yang suka ngamen di depan kerajaan Super Super. ( Tokoh utama)

E = Raja di kerajaan Super Super.

F = Ratu di kerajaan Super Super.

G, H & I = Pelayan istana yang berteman sama si pengemis.

J = Tuan putri kerajaan Super Super.

K = Tunangan tuan putri dari kerajaan Junior Junior.

L & M = Pohon kembar ajaib.

Cerita ::

Dahulu kala ada sebuah kerajaan bernama Super Super. Raja dan ratu punya seorang putri yang canti namun manja dan suka seenaknya. Putri itu bertunangan sama pangeran dari kerajaan lain dan akan segera menikah. Lalu ada pengamen yang ngamen di istana dan jatuh cinta sama putri. Pengamen lusuh itu berteman sama tiga orang pelayan istana. Si putri bingung harus milih yang mana dan dia bertanya sama pohon kembar ajaib.

-Tamat-

.

Kembali ke anak- akan Suju..

Semuanya melongo setelah membaca script -yang bisa dibilang brosur maksa- itu. Siwon langsung menatap manajernya dengan tampang.. maaf.. rada babo, ciri khasnya. " Hyung? Ini script apaan?"

" Super Junior van Java. Ada yang aneh?" Tanya manajer itu santai.

Siwon hanya menatap naskah itu bingung.

" Kok perannya Cuma A B C D begini, hyung?" Gumam Sungmin sambil membulak- balik kertas itu. Berharap ada tulisan tersembunyi dibaliknya yang bisa dia baca.

" Kalian sendiri yang nentuin perannya. Pokoknya gunakan waktu satu minggu sebaik- baiknya. Karena pengambilan gambarnya itu live. Jadi kalau kalian salah, yah kalian malu- maluin diri sendiri." Dia masih santai.

Yesung dengan percaya diri maju dihadapan teman- temannya. " Oke semua. Kita tetuin peran masing- masing."

Nggak ada respon. Masih pada menyelidiki script yang lain dari pada yang lain itu.

" Ah, heyoo… Kalian dengar nggak?"

Respon pertama datang dari Wookie. " Aku… Boleh nggak ikutan?" Tanyanya takut- takut.

" Andwae!" Seru Donghae membuat yang lainnya tersentak menatapnya.

" Waeyo, Hae hyung?" Wookie menatapnya bingung.

Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu Wookie. " Nggak ada yang boleh mundur. Kalau ada yang mau mundur sekarang, seumur hidupnya harus menjadi pelayan di dorm suju."

Heechul menggeplak kepala Donghae. " Gaya lu udah kayak leader. Kita dengerin aja keputusan Leeteuk hyung!" Omelnya.

Donghae hanya cengar- cengir.

" Gimana hyung?" Tanya Heechul akhirnya.

Leeteuk langsung menatap dongsaengnya sambil tersenyum licik. Sepertinya sifat evil Kyuhyun mulai menulari sang Angel Leeteuk. Sebuah ide nggak bener terlintas diotaknya yang jarang digunakan itu. Ia tertawa pelan. " Oke.. Kita lakukan apa yang diinginkan produser.." Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

.

To be Continued~~

* * *

.

hoho... *santa taena muncul*

sedikit, yaa? sedikit, yaa? hhehe

sengaja... -plak!-

yah..

aq ucapin mkasih sma semua yg review di chap 1, yaa... dan kya biasa, maaf krena aq ngg blas review kalian.. juga maaf karena saya ingin membuat anda kesal karena cerita ini hrus bersambung lai d chapter 2.. ckckck (author gila..)

ah, ngga pa-pa kannn? *puppy eyes mode on*

oh, iya.. maaf klo d chap 1 bnyak yg typos.. (sbenernya di fict yg lain juga bnyak yg typos, ngg keitung malahan.. tapi mian baru mnta maaf di chap ini, yaa.. hhehe) ^_^v

makasiiih atas koreksinya all my chingudeul..

nah.. nah..

klo mw tw lanjtnnya.. REVIEW, ok! hhehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is Last Chapter..

* * *

Pemilihan peran- peran konyol itu akhirnya selesai. Untung saja tak ada pertumpahan darah (hah?) antara member suju karena memperebutkan peran yang paling unik. Meski sempat terjadi perang mulut juga, sih..

Gimana nggak? Sungmin minta perannya jadi putri istana, begitu juga Eunhyuk. Belum lagi Heechul maksa menjadi ratu dan rajanya Hankyung. Yesung juga nggak mau kalah dan ngotot mau jadi raja. Kyuhyun dengan sok menawarkan diri jadi pangeran dan langsung dibantah Kangin yang juga mau jadi pangeran. Shindong dengan senang hati mau jadi salah satu dari pohon kembar, tapi karena nggak ada lagi yang punya badan seperti dia, yang lainnya menolak. Kan kembar, nggak lucu kalau yang satu kurus yang satu gemuk.

Siwon cuma bisa mengelus dada diantara perang karakter itu. Dia sih anteng- anteng aja. Kalaupun perannya jadi si dalang dia akan terima dengan lapang dada. Kibum masih santai sambil mendengarkan dua sinden nyanyi. Dia ingin bisa bernyanyi seperti itu. Donghae keukeuh dengan keinginannya memakai blankon si dalang. Dia nggak mau peran lain selain itu agar bisa memakai benda yang dibilangnya topi itu. Ryeowook hanya duduk dipojokan sambil main sama Heebum. Dia nggak mau ikut- ikutan. Terima jadi aja, deh..

Sedangkan si leader.. Duduk di sofa dengan gaya super sok (niru gaya om So Man) dan memandangi para dongsaengnya yang lagi ricuh. Dia lagi ngitung mundur, siap- siap ada pertumpahan darah. Tapi nyatanya sampai akhir mereka cuma main nyolot- nyolotan aja. Cih.. Payah.. Nggak asik.. (auhor ditendang)

" Stoooopppp!" Bentak manajer akhirnya menengahi kericuhan demo itu. Masih mending kalau demo soal harga cabe yang naik. Ini demo nggak jelas gara- gara peran yang sama nggak jelasnya kayak pemainnya.

Yang lainnya diam. Menatap si manajer.

" Kalian ini tinggal nentuin peran aja repot. Apa aku saja yang menentukan?"

" Andwae!" Seru mereka yang akhirnya kompak. Kalau manajer yang nentuin bisa semakin nggak enak perannya.

Manajer itu menatap member suju bête. " Ya sudah kalau nggak mau. Aku akan kembali ke kantor. Satu minggu lagi. Pokoknya satu minggu lagi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. Sebelum keluar ia menatap Leeteuk. " Jaga mereka, aku tak ingin mereka membuat kekacauan, Jungsoo."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan manajer itu keluar dari dorm suju. Saat si manajer benar- benar diyakini pergi. Leeteuk mulai bersuara.

" Oke.." Mulainya. " Apa kalian semua bener- bener setuju dengan peran seenaknya itu?"

" Memang kenapa? Nggak ada yang salah, kok." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil melihat kertas lecek and kumel -script- di tangannya.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. " Apa kalian semua nggak merasa seperti dipermainkan? Kita harus meniru para pelawak nggak jelas itu. Apa kalian semua ini babo?"

Satu kesalahan si leader. Dia nanya apakah para member suju babo? Jawabannya sih udah ketahuan sebelum dijawab. Nggak ada yang bisa nandingin ke-babo-an para member suju.

Para member suju menggeleng bersamaan. (tentunya itu bohong, harusnya mereka ngangguk semua, kan?)

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti (yah.. leader-nya juga sama- sama babo). " Aku tahu kalian pasti mengerti, karena itu kalian harus mengikuti kata- kataku."

" Hyung punya rencana apa?" Gumam Wookie sambil mengelus- elus kepala Heebum.

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Aku akan menentukan peran."

" Lho, kok gitu! Curang!"

" Nggak adil!"

" Hyung mau enak sendiri!"

Kericuhan langsung terjadi lagi. Dan lagi- lagi Siwon hanya bisa mengelus dada.

" Diaaaamm!" Seruan Heechul membuat suasana hening seketika. (saluut.. lain kali kalo ada demo panggil heechul aja.) Heechul menatap Leeteuk serius. " Oke, hyung yang tentukan perannya. Lalu beritahu kami apa rencanamu."

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Tapi kalian harus mengikuti rencana ini, ya.."

Yang lainnya mengangguk sambil menatap Leeteuk serius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satu minggu berlalu. (maaf aja kalau waktunya dicepetin sesingkat ini, coz selama masa trainee satu minggu menjadi pelawak number one itu, para member suju menutup diri, bahkan author-pun dilarang masuk kesana.)

Oke.. Satu minggu.. Sesuai jadwal. Si manajer datang lagi. Wajahnya sumringah saat masuk ke dalam dorm. Ia berharap reality hari ini pun akan mendapat untung besar dan melambungkan nama Super Junior sampai ke langit ke tujuh. (saran author, jangan terlalu berharap banyak, hyung..)

" Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" Tanyanya saat melihat para member suju sudah rapih di ruang tengah sambil membawa tas- tas yang nggak terlalu kecil tapi nggak gede- gede amat juga, sih..

Leeteuk menepuk bahu manajer itu. " Ah, hyung.. Kami sudah siap. Ayo cepat ketempat shooting." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Si manajer menatap Leeteuk curiga. " Kenapa kau yang semangat? Bukannya kau yang paling menolak tugas ini?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. " Haha.. Aku akan membuat perubahan di dunia ini.." Gumamnya nggak jelas sambil berjalan meninggalkan manajernya.

Manajer itu menatap member suju yang lain yang sudah tertawa- tawa nggak jelas. " Apa yang terjadi? Dia nambah gila?"

" Udah hyung santai aja. Anything is okay lah pastinya.." Donghae menepuk- nepuk bahu manajer santai dan menyusul Leeteuk yang sudah keluar dari dorm.

Member yang lain berjalan keluar dorm dengan santai. Sang manajer yang kebingungan itu nggak bisa banyak nanya. Menurutnya, daripada nanya- nanya mending langsung lihat aja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tanpa sang manajer sadari, di depannya, para member suju sudah senyam- senyum nggak jelas membayangkan drama yang akan mereka mainkan nanti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Di tempat shooting.. Tepatnya backstage..

" Hyung! Lihat- lihat! Aku pakai ini!" Seru Donghae girang sambil mencoba memakai blankon bermotif batik coklat ditangannya. Konyolnya lagi, karena nggak tahu blankon itu apa, Donghae memakainya terbalik. Dipikirnya sama saja. " Woow.. Keren!" Serunya takjub sambil menatap dirinya didepan kaca. Namja ini udah selesai memakai hanbok-nya. (bisa ngebayangin Hae pake blankon terbalik dipaduin sama hanbok, trus bawa ketokan om dalang?)

Eunhyuk mencibir bête. " Dasar kekanak- kanakkan. Masa pakai topi aneh itu aja dia kegirangan." Gumamnya. Eunhyuk sedikit kesal karena perannya nggak jadi putri istana, melainkan salah satu dari pohon kembar. Kalau begini sih fans-nya nggak akan nambah. Dari awal debut selalu kebagian peran yang konyol model begini.

Lalu, siapa pohon kembar yang satu lagi? Orang yang sama- sama kurus kayak mister Hyukkie pastinya. Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun nggak kalah bête. Setelah pakai kostum pohon ijo- ijo nggak jelas, ia langsung main game. Dia nggak mau ngomong. Nggak mau komentar. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya dia dikasih peran nggak jelas kayak begini. Padahal dia kan mau jadi pangeran. Hieh..

Kibum dan Shindong saling menatap diri masing- masing yang udah memakai hanbok. Yah, kalian tahu apa peran mereka? Nyinden! Ckckc.. Tapi karena nggak ada satupun yang bisa nyinden sampai akhir, akhirnya mereka memutuskan hal lain yang lebih ekstrim. Nge-rap!

Siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan peran raja dan ratu kerajaan. Yah, seperti yang diharapkan Heechul. Dia jadi ratu. Waktu perdebatan peran, dia menang. Namun sayang, bukan Hankyung yang jadi raja. Melainkan Siwon. Yah.. Nggak masalah sih. Daripada Hankyung, Siwon jauh lebih berkharisma sebagai raja, kan?

Sungmin merengut sambil membawa sapu. Ia melirik kearah Yesung yang membawa gagang pel. Dan Hankyung yang udah bersiap- siap sama nampan plastik. Yapz! Inilah ketiga pelayan naas kerajaan. Meski jadi pelayan, aura princess dari Sungmin masih ada, lho.. (gag nanya!)

Dan orang yang paling 'terima jadi' justru kebagian peran paling enak. Ternyata ada untungnya juga diem selama rebutan peran. Kim Ryeowook the super innocent boy itu jadi putri kerajaan. Tadinya Ryeowook menolak peran itu. Dia nggak mau repot- repot. Tapi apa bisa dikata, keputusan mutlak ditangan Leeteuk.

Dan yang jadi pangeran adalah si leader itu sendiri. (bener- bener mau enaknya aja..) Dan malang dikata. Kangin lah yang harus jadi si pengamen istana. Dengan baju compang- camping, bolong sana- sini, kumel, buluk, dekil, yah semuanya nyampur dah.. Untung aja si pengamen itu tokoh utama.

Manajer masuk kedalam ruang backstage. Tawanya langsung pecah begitu melihat para member nggak waras itu semakin nggak waras dengan dandanan mereka yang juga nggak waras.

" Hyung! Jangan tertawa! Ini kan keren!" Seru Donghae sambil memegangi si blankon malang itu.

Manajer itu benar- benar nggak berkutik. Ia tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit. " Haha.. Kalian semua the best.. Atau mungkin the beast? Pokoknya top lah.." Ia masih tertawa geli. " Ya sudah.. Cepat ke studio.." Tambahnya lagi. Dan si menejer itu langsung ngacir dari ruangan yang dihuni mahluk- mahluk ajaib itu. Bahkan suara tawa si manajer terdengar bergema di lorong backstage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kamera.. Action!" Gumam om sutradara.

Kibum menarik nafas dalam- dalam. " The world is mine Naega ee segyeui buhbiya. Geudeuri haengbokhagimaneul gidaryuhsseul ddae."

" Uhneu nuguboda muhnjuh gihwereul jabeun gushil ppun. Yakjareul wihan baeryuh ddawin Juhldae uhbsuh." Lanjut Shindong dengan jelas.

Donghae nyengir.

_Torok-trok-trok-trok_.. Ia memukul ketokan kebanggaanya kedalam kotak kayu disampingnya. Shindong dan Kibum duduk dikedua sisinya dengan risih karena hanbok yang mereka kenakan.

" Alkisah diceritakan.." Mulai Donghae. (maaf, yaa.. nggak pakai logat sunda.) " Ada seorang pengamen tua yang gembel plus compang- camping nggak makan satu minggu dan pingsan didepan istana Super Super." Mulainya sambil cengar- cengir.

" Woi! Masih muda! Tua dari mana?" Seru Kangin bête sambil berjalan keluar dan muncul di stage yang dihias bagai alun- alun sebuah istana

" Ah, hyung yang bener dong! Aku kan lagi serius!" Seru Donghae tak mau kalah. " Lagian mana ada pengamen nggak makan satu minggu masih bisa marah- marah."

Kangin merengut. Ia langsung berjalan tersaruk- saruk di panggung dengan masang tampang melas. " Luapaarr.. Luapaar.. Saya mau makan orang.." Ucapnya se-naas mungkin.

Donghae kesal dan turun dari tempatnya dan naik keatas panggung. Digetoknya kepala Kangin kesal (kayaknya bener- bener menghayati peran dalang). " Hyung mana ada orang kelaperan kayak begitu!" Omelnya.

Kangin melotot bangun dan siap- siap nendang dongsaeng kurang ajar itu dan Donghae menghindar dengan cepat. " Suka- suka aku. Kita aja dikasih script suka- suka." Belanya dan kembali jatuh dilantai.

Donghae lari lagi ketempatnya. " Oke, lanjut!" Serunya. " Si pengamen itu bertemu dengan tiga orang pelayan istana yang babo- babo. Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, Hankyung hyung! Masuk!" Seru dalang Donghae.

Ketiga pelayan itu keluar dengan masang tampang babo. Mereka bertiga langsung menghayati peran masing- masing.

" Aigo!" Mulai Sungmin. " Hyungdeul, ada kakek tua lagi meratapi nasib!"

Lagi- lagi Kangin berdiri dengan seger buger dan menempeleng kepala Sungmin. Lalu pura- pura melarat lagi. " Saya ini masih muda!" Omelnya.

Sungmin mengusap kepalanya sambil cemberut. " Ah, Kangin hyung mah mukul beneran." Gumamnya bête. " Yesung hyung sama Hankyung hyung aja yang ngomong sama dia. Aku nunggu aja." Sungmin langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di stage.

Bruuk! Kursi itu hancur! Kenapa? Yah. Karena kursinya dibuat dari gabus kayak di OVJ.

" Gyaah! Sungmin hyung jatoh!" Tawa Donghae girang. Member yang lain juga udah ngakak nggak karuan. Ternyata Sungmin orang pertama yang kena jebakan ala OVJ.

Sungmin semakin cemberut. " Kok rusak, sih? Aku kira nggak sama persis kayak acara itu." Sungmin langsung duduk bersila dilantai sambil menekuk wajah. Dan masang tampang nggak mau ikutan lagi.

Yesung langsung mengambil sisa- sisa hancuran gabus itu dan memukulkannya ke Sungmin sambil tertawa geli. Hankyung ikutan. Dan Kangin yang katanya kelaparan ikutan menganiaya Sungmin. Donghae juga nggak mau ketinggalan, dia lagi- lagi kabur dari tempatnya dan ikut- ikutan menganiaya.

Shindong dan Kibum saling lihat- lihatan. Kibum mengangguk penuh arti menatap Shindong.

" I wanna knock out." Mulai Kibum

Shindong yang melanjutkan. " Jo unmyongun bandushi je gar girur gaji."

" Knock out!" Kibum lagi.

" Piharyo haedo jodae suyong obji." Shindong lagi.

" Knock out." Kibum

" Badaduryo You can't do this fight because." Shindong.

" Naegeson gunyoga gidaehar ge objanha." Lanjut keduanya bersamaan.

" Woi.. Belum selesai!" Seru Donghae sambil berlari lagi ketempatnya dan lagi- lagi menggetok- getok ketokan kebanggannya (nih dalang nggak bisa diem apa?). " Ya.. Mulai.. Mulai.. Jangan pada ngerusuh sendiri- sendiri, dong.."

" Padahal kamu kan ikut- ikutan juga, hyung.." Tambah Kibum sambil geleng- geleng.

Donghae nyengir kayak kuda lagi. " Tiga pelayan istana itu merasa kasihan dengan si pengamen. Mereka memberikan pengamen itu makanan dan sebagai imbalan atas kebaikan mereka, Si pengamen nyanyi. Tapi karena suaranya jelek, ketiga pelayan istana langsung kabur."

" Lha.. Kisah dari mana tuh?" Tanya Shindong bingung.

" Dari otakku.." Jawab Donghae asal. " Cepet, hyungdeul!"

" Nih anak sok banget, sih.." Gumam Yesung. Ia langsung mengambil nampan Hankyung dan mengisi nampan itu dengan batu- batu buatan di stage. " Nih makan!" Suguhnya songong.

Kangin sudah bersiap menempeleng kepala Yesung tapi nggak jadi, mengingat Yesung lebih tua darinya. Dengan nelangsa, Kangin mengambil nampan itu dan memakan batu- batunya. (note : bener- bener dimakan!)

" Kangin-ah.. Jangan ditelan! Bisa sakit perut, lho.." Gumam Hankyung sambil tertawa melihat Kangin.

" Biarin aja. Kita lihat selama apa dia bertahan." Ucap Yesung santai.

Satu menit. Kangin masih pura- pura mengunyah.

Dua menit. Yang lainnya diam menunggu dengan serius.

Tiga menit. Kangin langsung berlari kabur kebelakang stage.

Yesung, Hankyung, Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum dan Shindong langsung ketawa ngakak. Kangin sudah kembali lagi sambil mengusap- usap mulutnya. " Sial. Rasanya hambar! Harusnya Yesung hyung taburi garam dulu!" Cecarnya.

" Makanya jangan sok!" Balas Yesung sambil tertawa.

" Oke.. Oke.. Mana nyanyiannya.." Gumam Hankyung.

Kangin mendelik. '_ Udah dikasih batu, masih minta imbalan lagi. Sengaja amat nyiksa gue._'

Kangin berdiri dengan khidmat dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sorry Shawty Sorry Shawty. Naega naega naega meonjeo. Nege nege nege ppajeo. Ppajeo ppajeo beoryeo baby." Ia mulai nyanyi sambil ng-dance sorry sorry.

Lagi- lagi yang lain ikut ngerusuh. Yesung, Hankyung dan Sungmin ikut- ikutan dance dibelakang Kangin dengan serius.

" Heyo! Bukannya ikut dance seharusnya kalian kabur karena suara si pengamen itu jelek!" Seru Donghae memerintahkan.

" Ntar dulu. Nanggung satu lagu!" Jawab Sungmin.

Donghae bête. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menggetok lagi ketokannya dan tersenyum jahil. " Karena dance dari si pengamen sangat keren. Raja, ratu dan putri yang kebetulan lagi jalan- jalan melihat dan ikut- ikutan!" Serunya ngasal. " Heechul hyung, Siwon dan Wookie! Masuk!"

Ketiga namja alakadarnya itu masuk sambil tergesa- gesa. Heechul mengenakan gaun ratu dengan mahkota plastik diatas kepalanya. Siwon juga mengenakan baju raja yang cukup keren. Dan Wookie terlihat imut dengan baju princess-nya.

" Kita ikutan juga, hah?" Seru Heechul nggak terima.

Donghae menangguk mantap. " Aku yang ngatur ceritanya. Kan aku si dalang!"

Sambil cemberut, Heechul ikutan dance sorry sorry. Siwon nggak mau ikutan. Dia cuma diri aja di stage, nampang. Sedangkan Wookie duduk dilantai sambil cengengesan. Dia nggak mau jadi korban kedua.

" Siwon! Wookie! Kalian ng-dance juga!"

" Andwae!" Balas Siwon malas.

Donghae cemberut karena dua namja itu nggak menuruti perintahnya. " Ah.. Udah ah.. Iklan aja.. Iklan.. Shindong hyung sama Kibummie nge-rap lagi." Ucapnya malas.

" Don't! Don! Modeun ge don sesang Won ane gadhin nuh What is your mind." Mulai Kibum santai.

Gantian, kali ini Shindong yang sedikit. " You outta control What is your mind."

" Jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha."

" Stop bangin' my head My eyes gone red."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari stage sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

" Lihatlah, putri.. Burung berkicau.. Angin sepoi- sepoi.. Bunga- bunga yang bermekaran. Bukankah ini indah?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar dibuat- buat.

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya. " Kicau apanya? Orang burung- burungnya pada kabur gara- gara ngeliat hyung. Angin juga nggak ada, aku aja kegerahan jadinya. Dan mekar apanya? Hyung liat sendiri bunganya pada mati." Balas namja itu sok.

Leeteuk menatap Wookie datar. " Sudahlah.. Lupakan.. Baiklah! Putri mau nggak menikah denganku?" Tanyanya cepat.

" Andwae." Jawab Wookie lagi sok.

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.."

" Siapa dia?" Leeteuk berakting marah. Lalu menatap Wookie ketus. " Siapa namja yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu? Apa pengamen tua itu?"

Donghae serius menatap peran Leeteuk sambil senyam- senyum. Rencana Leeteuk mulai dijalankan.

" Bukan!" Seru seseorang dari balik stage.

" Siapa itu?" Seru Leeteuk kesal.

Yesung melangkah keluar. " Aku orangnya!" Serunya lantang.

Donghae mulai cekikikan. Ia melirik kearah manajer dan para kru yang menatap mereka bingung. Si manajer menatap Donghae meminta pertanggung jawaban namja itu karena dia si dalang. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Ceritanya kita ubah semua.." Gumam Kibum sambil senyum- senyum santai.

" Karena pengambilannya live shooting, jadi kalau ceritanya ngaco kan kemungkinan nggak jadi ditayangin." Tambah Shindong. " Leeteuk hyung bener- bener nggak mau main drama konyol ini."

Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie. " Akulah yang dicintai putri. Kau menyerah saja pangeran katro!" Serunya.

" Kau? Bohong!" Seru Leeteuk.

" Emang bohong.." Tiba- tiba Kangin keluar dengan gagah tapi masih dengan kostum compang- campingnya. " Sebenarnya akulah yang dicintai sang putri."

" Hah?" Leeteuk melongo.

" Bukan! Akulah orangnya!" Tiba- tiba Sungmin keluar.

" A-apa- apaan ini?" Bisik si manajer bingung.

Donghae nggak perduli dan mengetok lagi. " Ternyata si putri dicintai banyak namja. Si putri kebingungan memilih siapa orang yang dicintainya. Akhirnya raja dan ratu muncul." Ucapnya. " Heechul hyung dan Siwon masuk lagi!"

Kedua namja yang lagi berperan sebagai couple itu masuk dengan gaya sok anggun dan elegan. " Wah.. Wah.. Suamiku.. Ternyata anak kita terkenal, yaa.." Gumam Heechul sambil memainkan kipas ditangannya.

" Kau benar ratu. Banyak namja yang merebutkannya. Seperti ketika aku masih muda dulu.."

Heechul melotot. " Gaya lu udah kayak selebritis aja, Ja.. Udah jelas aku yang direbutkan waktu masih muda dulu."

Siwon tersenyum manis. " Haha.. Benarkah? Berarti sekarang ratu sudah tua, ya?"

" Umurku kan sudah seratus tahun. Apa raja lupa..?"

"Woi! Jangan ngelantur, dong!" Seru Kangin kesal sambil memisahkan Siwon dan Heechul. Kangin menarik Heechul sambil tersenyum licik. " Ratu duduk aja, ya.." Gumamnya sambil mnejatuhkan tubuh Heechul ke atas sebuah batu imitasi.

Dan lagi- lagi..

Bruk! Heechul nyelos masuk kedalam batu gabus itu karena bolong tengahnya doang.

Lagi- lagi member yang lain langsung ngakak nggak jelas.

" Kurang ajar kau pengamen tua!" Heechul berusaha bangun tapi nggak bisa diri dan malah masuk semakin dalam. " Gyaah.. Help me!"

Siwon tertawa geli sambil menepuk bahu Heechul geli. " Udah.. Hyung, eh ratu disitu aja yang tenang, ya.." Gumamnya dan berjalan kearah Wookie.

" Oke. Serius lagi!" Seru Donghae.

Siwon menepuk bahu Wookie. " Wahai putriku, siapakah namja yang kau pilih?"

Wookie menggeleng bingung. " Aku tak tahu ayahanda.." Jawabnya polos.

Siwon mengangguk sambil menatap para namja unik itu. " Baiklah. Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada pohon kembar ajaib yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang istana. Konon mereka akan memberikan jawaban yang bijaksana untukmu." Jelasnya bijaksana.

Wookie mengangguk. " Arraseo, ayahanda.."

" Lalu kami bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin menahan tawa. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Heechul yang 'duduk manis' sambil cemberut.

" Kalian tunggu saja. Aku akan mengirim kabar lagi nanti." Gumam Siwon.

Kangin melengos. " Cih, kalau begini sih percuma saja aku berperan jadi tokoh utama." Gumamnya. Ia menatap kearah dalang. " Hae, iklan lagi.. Iklan.." Gumamnya.

Donghae mengangguk sambil menggetok lagi. " Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di kerajaan Super Super. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh putri? Yak, saksikan sebentar lagi di Super Junior van Java!" Serunya.

" No, oh baby my girl. Geu daen nah yae juhn boo noon boo shee geh ah reum dah oon. Nah yae sheen boo sheen ee joo sheen suhn mool." Mulai Shindong.

" Haeng bohk hahn gah yo geu dae yae kkah mahn. Noon eh suh noon mool ee heu reu jyo. Kkah mahn muh ree pah ppoo ree dwehl ddae kkah jee doh. Nah yae sarang nah yae geu dae sarang hahl guh seul. Nah maeng seh hahl geh yo." Lanjut Kibum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Torok.. Trok.. Trok.. Trok.. _Donghae menggetokkan ketokan itu lagi dengan semangat sambil senyum- senyum nggak jelas.

" Sang putri yang kebingungan, akhirnya menemui pohon kembar ajaib di halaman belakang istana. Ia meminta tanggapan dari dua mahluk itu untuk mencari tahu siapakan namja yang cocok dengannya." Ucap Donghae.

Dua namja dengan kostum pohon merembet keluar dari dalam stage.

" Belakangan ini nggak ada job, ya.. Bete nih.." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil memainkan batang pohon yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi susah juga. Orang badannya masuk kedalam kostum pohon begitu. " Aku aja bosen, hyung.. Nggak ada satupun yang minta jasa kita. Mau main game, tanganku sibuk megangin ranting begini. Payah deh.." Runtuknya.

Wookie berjalan masuk dengan gaya sok diimut- imutin. " Ah, ada pohon kembar ajaib!" Serunya dan berlari menghampiri dua namja berkostum pohon itu.

" Wow.. Ada yeojya cantik nih.. Akhirnya.." Eunhyuk mesem- mesem gaje. " Ada yang bisa kami bantu wahai putri dari kerajaan Super Super?"

Wookie mengeluarkan ponselnya. " Kita foto- foto dulu." Gumamnya sambil mengarahkan ponselnya kearah dua pohon yang langsung bergaya narsis itu.

Donghae udah mulai cekikikan lagi.

" Ini kacau.. Bener- bener ngelantur. Hae!" Si manajer berbisik dengan gemas kearah Donghae sambil meremas script yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

Dan seperti biasa, Donghae nggak perduli.

" Ah." Wookie menurunkan ponselnya dan tersenyum girang. " Nanti fotonya aku upload ke facebook, ah.. Lumayan nih." Gumamnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya lagi. " Oke, aku kesini mau ngobrol sama kalian berdua." Wookie duduk dilantai lagi.

Kyuhyun ikut- ikutan duduk. " Mau ngobrolin apa? Ngegosip juga boleh." Imbuhnya sambil cengengesan.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan ranting yang dipegangnya. " Jangan ngomong sembarangan kau. Nanti dramanya jadi ngaco dan manajer marah- marah sama kita." Omelnya. (padahal daritadi juga udah ngaco)

" Oke putri.. Kamu mau konsultasi apa sama kami? Tentang jodoh? Masa depan? Keuangan? Kesehatan? Atau peruntungan anda kedepan? Silahkan ketik REG spasi zodiac anda dan kirim ke 1315." Terang Eunhyuk semakin ngaco.

Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang menyerang namja bawel itu. Ia menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk sama batu- batuan yang ada didekatnya. " Hyung sama gilanya." Ejeknya. Ia menatap Wookie lagi. " Udah, sekarang apa maumu datang kesini? Kuberi waktu lima detik untuk bicara!" Titahnya.

Wookie cemberut. " Dasar pelit. Bijaksana apanya. Ayahanda nipu, nih!" Gumamnya.

" Udah jangan bawel. Mau curhat nggak?" Tawar Kyuhyun nggak sabaran.

Wookie mengalah. Ia berdiri. " Begini, ada banyak namja yang menginginkanku. Secara aku ini cute banget jadi putri." Ia cengengesan sendiri. " Aku bingung mau milih siapa. Gimana? Apa kalian berdua punya ide?"

Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil berwajah serius. " Hmm.. Susah juga, nih. Siapa yang putri suka?"

" Semuanya namja yang keren, sih.. Aku suka semua." Jawab Wookie lagi.

" Kalau gitu terima semua aja. Lumayan lah poligami." Kyuhyun cengengesan lagi dan kali ini namja bermulut usil itu langsung dikemplang sama Eunhyuk.

" Diam kau!" Serunya marah. Eunhyuk menatap Wookie lagi. " Kalau begitu buat seyembara."

" Sayembara apaan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum licik. " Dance." Gumamnya.

Wookie melotot mendengar usulan konyol Eunhyuk. " Dance? Yang namanya sayembara kan biasanya lebih keren lagi. Nyari benda- benda unik atau lomba panah gitu. Kok cuma dance?"

" Ckckck.. Ini beda.. Barang siapa yang dance-nya paling jago berarti dia yang cocok dengan putri."

" Tapi.."

" Udah nggak usah banyak nanya." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Wookie. " Sekarang, bayar jasa kami."

Wookie melongo.

Donghae sukses tertawa. " Oke! Bagaimanakan sayembara dance nanti? Lagi dan lagi.. Nantikan saja cuma ada di Super Junior van Java!" Serunya sambil tetap tertawa.

Kali ini Shindong dan Kibum nge-rap bersamaan. " Let's go.. Let's go.. Let's go!go!go!go!. Let's go.. Let's go.. Let's get get together now. Let's go.. Let's go.. Let's go go!go!go!go! Let's go.. Let's go.. Let's git git git give it up!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hankyung jalan masuk kedalam stage sambil membawa nampan kebanggaannya. " Hmm.. Nggak ada siapa- siapa? Mana Yesung sama Sungmin?" Gumamnya sendirian.

" Hyung!" Sungmin berlari menghampiri Hankyung. Kali ini ia membawa sapu. Yah, namanya juga pelayan.

" Dari mana kau? Istana udah kotor bukannya di sapuin malah kabur!" Hankyung berkacak pinggang sambil menatap dongsaengnya kesal.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. " Baru saja putri mengumumkan sayembara untuk menentukan siapa namja yang cocok dengannya."

" Lalu?"

" Dance!" Sungmin mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh Hankyung penuh semangat. Dan saat hyungnya itu mulai oleng langsung dilepas. Hankyung terjatuh. Sungmin masih masa bodoh. " Aku yakin aku akan menang. Aku ini kan ahli dance." Saat itu juga namja cute itu langsung coba- coba nge-dance.

Hankyung berdecak sambil menatap Sungmin. " Itu bukan dance." Gumamnya sambil berdiri.

Sungmin menatap hyungnya. " Bukan? Lalu?"

Hankyung nyengir. " Ini baru dance." Hankyung menari ballet dihadapan Sungmin dengan sangat lincah. Dan otomatis membuat namja norak itu terpukau melihat kemampuan Hankyung.

" Wow! Keren! Hyung! Ajari aku dance semacam itu! Agar aku menang!" Seru Sungmin semangat.

Hankyung mengangguk setuju. Kapan lagi ada orang yang mau belajar sama dia. Ckckck.. Kan biasanya tarian ballet-nya diketawain sama member yang lain. Hankyung langsung kemabali kebelakang stage sambil menari ballet dan Sungmin mengikuti namja itu.

" Hentikan drama ini!" Bisik manajer. " Nggak ada acara dance- dance kayak begini!"

Donghae memainkan tangannya sok. " Aniya, hyung.." Balasnya santai. " Ini perintah Teukie hyung. Hehe.." Ia kembali nyengir.

Si manajer melongo tak percaya. " Jungsoo?"

Donghae menggut- manggut. " Hancurkan reality ini. Dan kami akan hidup tenteram selamanya." Jawab Donghae sambil menggetok- getok lagi. " Oke! Sekarang bagiannya Kangin hyung. Seterah hyung mau ngomong apa. Suka- suka aja!"

" Mana ada adegan kayak begitu!" Seru manajer semakin kacau.

Kangin masuk sambil berlari- lari. Nggak sendirian! Sama Yesung! Mau ngapain mereka berdua? Kangin menendang Yesung. Namja itu menghindar. Kenapa mereka malah berkelahi? (ini sih bener- bener suka- suka)

" Kau itu cuma pengamen tua! Nggak usah ikutan dance battle segala kenapa!" Seru Yesung.

Kangin melotot. " Aku masih muda!" Balasnya. " Lagipula, skenarionya kan aku berteman dengan tiga pelayan istana. Kenapa malah jadi saingan begini, sih?" Balasnya dengan nada pura- pura bête.

Yesung menatap kearah Donghae. " Ini ulah dalang itu! Dasar donsaeng kurang ajar. Seenaknya mainin peran. Kan aku yang repot jadinya!"

" Ah, omongannya makin ngaco!" Donghae turun dari tempatnya sambil membawa ketokannya. Ia lagi- lagi naik keatas stage dan memukul kepala Yesung dan Kangin bergantian. " Kan aku bilang cuma Kangin hyung! Kenapa Yesung hyung juga masuk? Pakai acara berantem segala? Jadi nggak nyambung nih!"

Kangin nggak mau diam. Langsung ditariknya blankon Donghae dan dipakainya. " Dari awal emang udah ngaco!" Balasnya.

Donghae berusaha mengambil blankonnya namun Kangin langsung mendorongnya kearah rumput buatan dari gabus dan Donghae langsung nyelos. " Dari tadi kamu kan seenaknya ngerjain kami. Mau gantian sekarang?"

" Aku ini dalang tahu!" Seru Donghae sambil berdiri. Ia melirik kearah belakang backstage dan para member yang lain udah bersiap- siap. " Ah, okay! Akhirnya hari dance battle. Semua warga alias semua pemain masuk ke stage." Ucapnya. " Termasuk Shindong hyung dan Kibum!"

Tanpa banyak omong, Shindong dan Kibum kabur naik ke stage. Para member yang tadi ngintip dibalik stage juga langsung masuk dan membuat kericuhan. Si manajer dan para kru semakin melongo mereka buat.

" Mulai battlenya!" Seru Donghae.

" Iya.. Untuk menentukan siapa namja untuk putri kami. Ku umumkan. Dance battle antara Pangeran Jungsoo, Sungmin, Kangin dan Yesung dimulai!" Seru Heechul lancang sambil tetap memainkan kipasnya.

" Aku juga mau ikutan!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari kedepan.

" Udah.. Mulai.. Mulai.. Kibum sama Shindong hyung yang jadi musiknya!" Seru Kyuhyun nggak sabaran.

" Yeah.. Yo yo yo!" Shindong dan Kibum mulai mengambil suara hendak nge-rap lagi.

Para peserta nggak normal itu berbaris dibagian paling depan dan mulai dance gila- gilaan. (readers silahkan ngebayangin sendiri lima namja dengan kostum nggak jelas pada nunjukin bakan dance mereka dengan membabi buta.)

Seakan nggak mau ketinggalan bagian, Hankyung langsung ikutan sambil nari- nari ballet nggak jelas. Siwon lagi- lagi hanya bisa berada dibelakang sambil mengelus dada. Tapi ia juga ikut- ikutan tertawa melihat battle konyol itu. Dan sang putri yang diperebutkan. Dia lagi asyik duduk di lantai sambil ngitungin batu yang tadi dikumpulin. (nggak waras semua)

" Berhenti!" Akhirnya jeritan si manajer terdengar.

Para member Suju otomatis langsung diam menatap si manajer yang kini menatap mereka sambil melotot seram.

" Ini konyol!" Serunya lagi sambil membanting script dan berjalan keluar dari studio itu.

Satu menit. Hening.

Berikutnya, para member suju saling berpandangan sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

" Tetap di Super Junior van…" Donghae mulai.

" Java!" Lanjut yang lainnya kompak.

Yah, untuk saat itu para member suju bisa dibilang menang menghadapi om Lee So Man. Tapi sebenarnya.. Kehebohan lainnya menanti mereka. Karena diruangan lain.. Seorang bapak- bapak sedang tersenyum lebih licik menonton acara mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari minggu, satu minggu setelah insiden Super Junior van Java.

Trrrt.. Tiba- tiba ponsel para member suju bergetar bersamaan. Mereka yang lagi santai nonton sinetron di ruang tengah langsung meraih ponsel masing- masing.

" _Channel SBS. Live. Super Junior van Java. Minggu. Pukul 14.00."_

Isi pesannya sama.

Semua member saling berpandangan. Lalu melirik kearah jam. Tepat jam dua siang. Leeteuk langsung meraih remote tv yang dikuasai Eunhyuk dan mengganti ke channel SBS Tv. Tatapan Leeteuk langsung terbelalak saat melihat bagian pembuka acara itu.

" Gyaaah! Ditayangkan!" Seru si leader histeris.

Seluruh mata langsung terkesiap melihat acara itu.

Super Junior van Java ditayangkan!

Dan detik itu juga dorm suju langsung heboh. Ada yang menjerit, tertawa, dan kepanikan karena kehebohan nggak jelas itu.

Di kantor SM.. Lee So Man sedang menonton acara itu.

" Mereka pikir aku bodoh. Karena itu aku memilih live shooting. Aku tak akan rugi karena aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran mereka." So Man melirik kearah manajer yang sudah senyum- senyum bangga. " Akting marah yang bagus."

Si manajer itu mengangguk. " Sekali- kali anak Suju dikerjain kayak begini nggak ada salahnya juga."

Dan pada akhirnya.. Yang kalah justru Super Junior itu sendiri.

.

Gyaaahhh… Tamat!

* * *

.

Huaaaaaaa...! *ngejerit gaze*

gmana crta endingya? ngga bagus? benarkah? sudah saya duga..

klo bkin crta ber-chapter pasti endingnya makin gaje, deh.. cih..

hhaha...

ah, mkasih buat semua yang reviw dari chapter pertama sampe chapter 2. Dan yang nnti review d chapter 3.. TERIMA KASIHHHH! BANZAII!

1 kata yang aq sadari. Ternyata authornya emang udah gila.. (itu satu kalimat mba)

aiishh... udah ah.. cuapek cuap" gaje ..

oh, iya.. maaf karena bwa" kraketer ngg bersangkutan (om sule and the gank)

juga maaf karena di fict ini kok kyaknya para member suju itu nggak waras beneran, yaa.. siapa yg stuju sma saya? *nggak ada yg stuju*

ckckck..

.

siiippp... REVIEW, please... ^0^


End file.
